


clash of dorms: romeo and juliet's untold story

by zerocatastrophes



Category: IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, With An Occurring Plot In Between, just... connect the dots, loonazoners this book is for u, no relationship tags bc that would be hella a lot, this isn't a romeo and juliet adaptation ok we havent read the book, trying hard with crack once again, what if the montagues and capulets lived were forced to live in one house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocatastrophes/pseuds/zerocatastrophes
Summary: the authors managed to retrieve william shakespeare's first draft of his romeo and juliet masterpiece that he buried under the pacific ocean.an untold story of William Shakespeare's famous Romeo and Juliet but it's IZ*ONE and LOONA but who's the Romeo and Juliet is still a mystery.PS: we called shakespeare spirit thru the spirit of the glass, iz*one and loona are originally the characters but people from the old era are all homophobics.read the tags. they kinda important.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	clash of dorms: romeo and juliet's untold story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's THAT fucking tumbler that caused loonathedorm go in chaos once again. 
> 
> except that they're being punished for it for real that will cause them to suffer for... who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously speaking basically this is just loona and iz*one in one house. one shot stories. we're kinda following a plot here but overall this is a mess me and twt user bear made that one night. hope yall enjoy and laugh just as how much we laughed as we made these stories. 
> 
> updating... once a week? we busy asf.

Living away from her family has always been Heejin’s dream the moment she finally proclaims doing art is going to be her passion and she will become successful in it, with no any fallback plans.

She hates hearing her sisters fight especially in front of her, in the middle of doing an artwork. She hates being asked to do chores every time she gets an idea on what to draw for the day. It always has been in the perfect timing, getting distracted when she’s about to draw something.

Having freedom just makes Heejin happy genuinely, even in the slightest, when she’s able to stay up late at night without her parents barging into her room and ask her to sleep.

It has been 3 years since Heejin turned legal, and since she asks for her parents to let her live in the city and since then, Heejin always lived alone, in a studio apartment just perfect for her she hardly saved for from all the commissions and art contests she won since she was 12.

Heejin has always been distant to people. Just the idea of being in a house with her classmates for a school project suffocates her.

But here she is. Living in a unit smaller than her old studio apartment with 11 other people.

She first liked the idea. New environment. Maybe for a change. It’s finally time to become an adult and make connections with people because who knows, Heejin might need them for future purposes. And maybe… just maybe, they can become her potential customers, she can somehow draw portraits.

But no. After a month of living with them, she regrets it.

Yes, they are fun. But since then, Heejin has always been distracted and because of these 11 people, her one drawing a day streak was destroyed.

One day became two days. 

Became three days.

Until it became three months. Three months without doing art. 

She has been doing this one art a day thing since she started doing art.

Her parents commanding her didn’t broke this streak. Her sisters didn’t. But her roommates.

Her roommates that she just met a year ago.

And now, she’s attempting to start a new streak but here they are. Distractions.

“How the hell you didn’t realize it was my juice that you drank?” Sooyoung, who had just gone from a heavy workout at 1pm asked the suspect, Jiwoo, enraging more than ever. Heejin could only shake her head upon hearing the argument of the day is just this shallow. Hyunjin and Vivi arguing about buildings is more interesting than this.

Jiwoo waved her hands calmly, as if it will help to lessen the anger Sooyoung is feeling, but as expected, ineffective. “Look, we have the same bottle, okay? I didn’t realize.”

“Yours was water!” Sooyoung raised the gray tumbler and almost slammed it in front of Jiwoo’s face. “How come you didn’t stop drinking the moment you knew this wasn’t yours?”

“Uh… I got thirsty.” Jiwoo chuckled nervously.

“Hyejoo said you were drinking this since you started watching the first _Twilight_ movie!” Sooyoung pointed their tv screen, movie paused with the title flashes: _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse._

Heejin couldn’t endure watching this juice argument to unfold anymore as it was too boring. It’s not worth of losing her focus from starting a new art.

An idea struck Heejin.

As her online mentor always says, start from small things.

Heejin eyed the tumbler sitting pretty in between of Sooyoung and Jiwoo. It took her a few minutes to memorize the details but it was quite easy. It’s just a simple tumbler anyway. A silver cylinder, the hot pink wrapping around the cap is the only thing that’s making it different from the others.

It was enough.

Time to draw the outlines.

“Jindori! Jindori!”

The pencil is now choking from Heejin’s grip as she heard the cheers from the other side of the living room. The one where her old workspace is residing. As you can see, when living with others, some sacrifics should be made.

That includes her old portable table where her _manga comics_ used to reside. Which is now using by two of oldest _unnies,_ their elbows pressing a little too violently on the table. Heejin could only wince and pray for her old table to stay tough.

“Jungeunie! Jungeunie!”

No. Heejin needs to focus.

Yes. Maybe Jinsoul and Jungeun arm wrestling as if a million won is in stake is worth watching but she needs to make an artwork. At least for today. Just today.

Damn. Her portfolio is so outdated… the last artwork she made was just Hyunjin as a cat because she wants to tease the girl so bad 3 months ago.

Three months.

Heejin needs to start now.

Her pencil finally landed on the paper, probably already lost its patience to be tainted after three months.

Everything’s doing great so far. The outlines are done. Wow. Art is really in Heejin’s blood. How was she able to finish outlining the anatomy of the tumbler for less than a minute?

Time for the real thing. Sketching the tumbler itself.

“Jung Jinsoul! Jung Jinsoul! Jung Jinsoul!” Yeojin cheered out loud. Heejin’s voice twin. Them speaking together can make everyone drown because of their voices.

“Calling dibs on Jungie!” And Chaewon’s shrilling voice might save them from drowning. No matter how hard this girl tries to change her pitch and make it deep just for one inch, it won’t work. Her voice is still mimickable, especially by Sooyoung.

“Jinsoul will win! She finished studying College and is currently an ace in Law School!” Yeojin yelled, her head raised.

“So what? Jungeun is studying Education! Without teachers, all other courses are non-sense! Who will teach a lawyer to be a lawyer if there aren’t any teachers?” Yerim defended.

Hyejoo snickered. “Yah, what’s the connection of their educational experience with this arm wrestling?”

“A dropout has spoken.” Heejin heard Hyunjin whisper behind her, sitting peacefully on the couch watching the arm wrestling from afar.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Deeper. Longer.

Exhale.

Jeon Heejin, you are finishing this tumbler today.

Heejin and her pencil jumped out when she heard an ear deafening thud. Just by the sound of the thud. She knows it. It’s from her table. Oh my God, the table—

“What?! Cheater! I need a rematch!” Jinsoul’s chair screeched as she stood up and pointed Jungeun.

Jungeun smirked as she stands, slowly, the chair legs scratching softer on the floor compared to Jinsoul’s. “I’m not a cheater! Just accept the fact! Your arm is weak!”

“One more round!”

“I give up.”

“See! You know I’m gonna win this time! C’mon let’s play!”

“I’m tired!”

“Loser!”

“We’ve been playing for an hour! What do you mean—“

A chair screeched, Louder, faster, and harder than Jinsoul’s. Anger can be sensed from whoever chair’s that is.

“Fucking hell!” Heejin crumpled her precious supposedly comeback to the visual arts industry artwork. “Oh my Lord, I just want a peaceful place! I just wanna be an artist again! Why do I have to be stuck in here?! Why?!”

And… that made everyone go mute.

Someone tough enough made a whisper after the awkward silence. “Lord? I thought she’s not religious… Aw! That hurts!” Yerim massaged her arm slapped by Hyejoo, and glared at her, as if they were scary enough to intimidate the most intimidating member of this household.

Haseul, sitting pretty on her customized sofa seat, watching everything to unfold, slowly clapped. “Great power! I love that! That’s… incredible! I didn’t know you were doing theater, Heejin-ah!”

Not long after, Yerim followed. Then Yeojin. Confused isn’t enough to describe Hyejoo’s feeling but she followed the clapping when Yerim bumped her. The others, including the first arguing duo, Sooyoung and Jiwoo clapped too. They’re surprisingly synchronized at this point.

“Uh, why are we clapping again?” Chaewon whispered to Vivi.

“Just do it. I don’t know too.” Vivi answered.

Heejin is boiling, smoke filling the air, if this was literally speaking, the fire alarm would ring at this point. She made an eye contact with everyone, glaring in different intensities, but the highest on Haseul’s, the reason why she’s now standing nervously and desperately wishing for herself to be eaten by the ground.

“You!”

Jinsoul, still comprehending everything, from why Heejin suddenly yelled to why everyone clapped after, pointed herself. “Me?”

“Hell yeah! You!” Heejin turned and pointed Jiwoo next. “And you!” Then Sooyoung. “You!”

She pointed everyone else. No one’s safe. Even Hyunjin who was just silently watching everyone else go in chaos.

“I hate you all! You all… destroyed my dreams of being an artist!” Hyunjin almost chortled, thinking about a clip from a drama she stumbled upon on Youtube few days ago. It perfectly describes Heejin in front of her. Heejin almost looked like a stray who got soaked in the rain except that she was already dry. A mess. Exactly.

Sooyoung banged the living room table with her tumbler and walked close to Heejin.

Everyone was thinking of the same thing at that moment: things are about to fall down.

“Let’s not… please… fight…” Jungeun blocked Sooyoung’s way to Heejin. She had her arms and legs wide, if this was just sort of skit they will already laugh but despite of Jungeun’s strange way of blocking, her face makes everyone remember of that one incident happened months ago.

“C’mon. Let me just talk.”

“You can do it with this distance,” Jungeun replied and stomped her foot.

Sooyoung chuckled. “With you between us?”

“You think this is funny?” Jungeun’s lips were zipped when she finishes her words, declaring her seriousness and firmness in everything she says. “And yes. With me between the two of you.” She didn’t even bother her height between with Sooyoung. Jungeun didn’t care if she needed to raise her head high to provoke the taller. Well, it is kind of effective now, though.

“Isn’t that a little bit awkward?” Chaewon whispered to Vivi, pointing at the scene happening.

“Let them be, I guess. That’s their thing.” Vivi grabbed Chaewon’s arms. “Can you teach me some lessons now? It’s your turn this week, Chae.”

“Lessons? Do I still have to? I mean—” Chaewon’s brows furrowed. “You just finished reading a Korean novel last week! What do you mean I still have to teach you?”

“Uh… slangs! Teach me slangs! Let’s go you still have a lot to teach me!”

Hyejoo shook her head as she watched the duo running their way to her and Chaewon’s bedroom. She looks at the chaos, at Heejin, who started the 2nd argument of the week this time, her fist balled with the pencil shaking as hell, her head bowing. Sooyoung yelling some words Hyejoo didn’t bother to understand anymore and Jungeun acting as the wall.

She will never understand how come the twelve of them survived living in this apartment for a year despite of all the complaints they have gotten from the other rooms. Hell, they even made someone leave when they scolded Yeojin about dropping her classes because she got jealous of everybody else only a bit older than her not studying.

Hyejoo is one of them— scratch that, she was the main target of Yeojin’s jealousy.

“Girls, hold up!”

And there she is.

The unnamed dormitory’s unofficial leader, or more like the mom, Haseul. It just happened. The moment Haseul was the first girl to speak up and initiated to divide the 6 rooms inside the dormitory by twos. From there on, her words became powerful. Just like now when she spoke, everyone fell silent. Vivi and Chaewon got out of their hiding spot as they heard Haseul shout.

Yes. She is _that_ powerful.

“I think… we need to pack up.”

“Pack up? Why? Who got their pay? We’re going on a vacation?” Jinsoul asked and looked at Hyejoo, her eyes wandered around for Chaewon but she was still nowhere to be found by Jinsoul’s vision.

“One year of me and Hyejoo’s salary combined can’t afford us a vacation, what do you mean?”

“Then who?”

“Everyone else is studying,” Hyejoo spoke, deadpanned.

Yeah. She hates it. Like how Haseul became the unofficial leader of the dormitory, she and Chaewon became the unofficial breadwinners of twelve people, as if they were the oldest sibling out of twelve who got their jobs already after College, except that they _did not_ study for College.

It’s not like everyone else's busy schedules can afford them to have a part time job. Jiwoo is also one of the breadwinners. But waiting for Jiwoo’s salary is like waiting for the full moon to be seen in the night sky every month.

“So, why are we packing up?” Jinsoul looked back to Haseul.

Everyone else did.

Pressure.

Haseul didn’t know how to announce it to everyone, but she had to. After all, there’s no way this would stay hidden until tomorrow.

“We’re kicked out of this dormitory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short introduction about loonathedorm. 
> 
> twt : wonyouwujin


End file.
